1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily with automobile trunk mounted radio antenna, and roof mounted radio antennae for automobiles and trucks. The device is particularly designed to be used in association with a clip mounted antenna which is secured to the trunk lid of an automobile, or to antenna bolted to and through a roof of an automobile or truck. The invention secures the antenna and its base to the vehicle. A secondary function is covering and protecting the antenna mount and base from dust, dirt and the elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years automobile radios, and in particular CB's have become increasingly popular, and the installation of roof mounted or trunk mounted antenna on vehicles is common place. However, theft of the antenna has become such a problem for the owners that it has become almost standard practice to remove the antennae and secure it inside the trunk of the vehicle whenever the vehicle is left unattended. NORTHCUTT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,121 discloses a security cover for antennae which provides security against theft of the antennae. However, NORTHCUTT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,121 must have its own base plate attached to the vehicle, and in the roof mounting mode, requires complete removal of the antennae, and and antenna body and base to install, and is not adaptable to cone shaped whip mounts.